In shadows he sang to me
by Shadoween
Summary: Daniel is hunted by shadow and is offered help from someone he doesn't even know. How the man called Alexander knows he needs help? Daniel might be wrapped up in more than he thinks he is and Branneburg's baron is definitely not what he seems. Will he be Daniel's savior or his final "descent into darkness" ?
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Disclaimer : Not mine.

It's my new ff inspired by amazing authors writing "Amnesia" especially "A Troubled night" , I love it to insanity :D

Ok it's not a cannon there will be differences I warn you, and yes it is M rated for a reason, you'll find the reason even on a bottom of that chapter. But read what is above first pretty please? ^^

Have fun !

* * *

It all started with that small orb. It was nothing special at first, just a glowing orb. I thought it was harmless.

But then when I was seemingly safe, there came dreams . They were never quite the same but they had few things in common. I always had to see people die. People I knew . Those that were dear to me and those I hated. And then there was always a voice saying.

"I'll come for you".

And sometimes I'd wake from those nightmares by a sweet fragrance of rose petals surrounding me.

I couldn't understand what was happening but there were times when I almost would.

After about one month after the dreams started there came a presence. I called it the Shadow. Firstly it seemed to be harmless. Just a bit of shade following me now and then. But with time I thought it was getting closer and I could see it was shaped like a tall man. It kept watching me . Especially at night. I was afraid to sleep but I always succumbed to nights allure .

And then I started to feel it. Small innocent caresses on the verge of sleep. Not quite unpleasant but not comforting either . A small touch on my cheek, hand or back of my neck.

It was all slowly driving me insane. I tried getting help but no one believed me. They brushed it off as madness or eccentricity. Those few that actually tried to understand me and stay close to me ended up dead. After a few incidents like that people started avoiding me. They knew I didn't kill those people or they said they knew. But on the other hand they were watching me from afar like a wild beast ready to strike when they weren't looking. I didn't blame them .

I was left alone and rarely left home after that so no more people would get hurt. I wrote several letters to specialists, exorcists, therapists but I never got a reply. And it was getting worse day by day.

The Shadow kept hunting me on a daily basis. Sometimes it'd wrap itself around me and I was unable to move . But that wasn't so bad .

The most terrifying thing happened last morning. I woke up after passing out from tiredness and what welcomed me wasn't a light of day seeping through the window. No. It was darkness. Complete , heavy and overwhelming. And I couldn't move or even breath for that matter. I was almost being devoured by the monster I awakened. I would scream but no sound came , I'd cry but there was no wetness on my cheeks. Like if I was frozen in time.

I don't know how long I stayed like that. Finally I started to relax in this coffin of darkness. I was helpless so what was the point of struggling ? When I went completely limp the caresses started again. But they were more bold now. There was practically no place on my skin that was left untouched. To my great shame I need to confess after some time I did respond to them as my body betrayed me.

I didn't even notice the darkness subsided and I could hear my own moans of pleasure filling the room. And then just as suddenly it was gone .

My heavy breath and hard beating of my heart told me I was again able to move. But I felt pain. So much pain from lack of release. I had no choice as shameful as it was of me to do so.

Slowly my hand travelled south to touch my dripping member. I could not control a sigh that left me at the contact. My heated skin almost burned me when I started to move. Slowly at first and faster as the time went. My breath hitched and my muscles tensed when I caressed my small head and a slit on it. I was so close… Just few more strokes and I'd reach that blindness I so wanted to have just for a moment. My other hand played with my nipple and after few seconds more I twisted it screaming my release for the world to know. I trashed some more riding out final waves of my orgasm and only then after my heart rate slowed down I realized Just what have I done. I quickly went to leave my bed when I saw hungry golden eyes looking at my body from a corner. And I though I heard it whisper :

„Soon… soon you'll belong to no one but me.."

I blinked and the eyes disappeared. I had no idea if that was a post orgasmic hallucination or did I really saw what I saw.

After one day- which is today -when I wrote this in my diary I got a letter. A simple white letter with a red seal of a rose. It smelled a bit like roses too or so my senses told me. It was a letter offering help in my situation. And who I am really to decline help when everyone around me refused to give it to me? I'm not even sure if I did ask that person for saving me from this dire occurrences. But I have no choices left. Tomorrow I'm leaving to castle Brannenburg in Prussia to meet the baron going by the name Alexander.

* * *

Ok , so the prologue is done :) I hope you liked it and please don't kill me ! It was my first slashy attempt ever ! I still think it's not too the best of my abilities but I hope I'll improve :)

Ok and now important thing, I won't update it without some kind of support, it's no use if no will read the story ... But let's say if two people say they won't more I will write it :)

Thanks for your time ! Oh and once more thanks to DaemonS1gn , I love your story ! Seriously it's freaking awesome ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the wait here is an awaited chapter 2 ! Please enjoy ^^

Daniel: Enjoy? Do you even know what do you put me through?!

Me: Oh...Daniel... if you only had an idea... *grins evilly*

Daniel: Wha... why are you smiling like that? it's creepy !

Alexander: hehehe

Daniel: I'm going insane ;_;

Disclaimer: Not mine tralalala

* * *

The rain was softly beating on the window of a small black carriage. The road was tricky so they were moving quite slowly. It was an early afternoon but with clouds covering the sky and tall trees around the road it seemed like it was night already. Horses were uneasy , they knew the darkness here was not natural. Their frightened eyes were wide , and spiked with panic whenever a lightning hit some tree nearby. The man inside a carriage fought the sleepiness that overwhelmed him . It was a long trip and he felt exhausted. So far Prussia didn't make a great impression on him. It was depressing and the only thing positive was the lack of Shadows activity. Truth, Daniel could glimpse it from time to time. But it was only watching him curiously. Sometimes he thought he could sense it's eagerness. That was confusing him even further so he decided to not dwell on it any more.

His thoughts went then to the baron who he'll be seeing soon. He didn't learn much from the letter he got. Just that the baron is adequate in the studies of paranormal things, is ready to help any time and that he lives in a castle. He wondered though why does he wish to help him. If Daniel really sent him a message about himself the baron should know he does not have much to offer. Nothing at all really if you take into consideration Alexander's status.

Another lightning struck startling Daniel awake from his thoughts. He looked out through the window and saw the massive that was –as he suspected- Brennenburg.. It was huge to Daniel who never had a chance to be in such places. Ruins ? Camps? Universities? Museums? Sure. But balls and high class societies were too much out of his line of work.

Finally they came to a stop before a great iron gate. The man that brought him here opened his doors .

"I ain't takin' you any further sir. Folk here say the place is cursed." He lowered his voice for additional effect. Daniel noted the still heavy rain and lack of an umbrella.

"Are you sure ? It seems to be quite far to the castle and the storm doesn't seem to stop. Surely –"

The man shook his head negatively. "Sorry sir, I never go this far from the city." He motioned for Daniel to go out.

"From what I know sir, it's not a long road. Just a ten minute walk I reckon."

Daniel wanted to point that he said before he doesn't go here so he can't know that but decided to drop the subject and got out of the carriage with a tired sigh. He took his belongings and said goodbye to the man who was already urging the horses back.

Daniel looked briefly at the enormous castle noting few lighted windows. He started going in the direction of the majestic building. The walk surely took him more than ten minutes. More like half an hour probably. Well he did stop often looking around , trying to see anything in the darkness that surrounded him. He could swear he heard some strange noises in the woods.

Being thoroughly soaked Daniel finally arrived to the great wooden doors with a carved rose sign in the middle. He knocked few times hoping the baron won't be angry for his lateness. What could he do about people scared of their own shadow?

After a few more minutes the door opened showing Daniel a tired looking servant. He motioned him inside. When Daniel went in he felt a sudden wave of unnatural warmth and he almost wanted to say : "I'm home." Where did that thought come from tough? He had no idea. He will be staying only long enough for baron to help him. That is if he'll be able to at all.

Daniel was left quite speechless by the grandeur of the place he was in. Everything shouted of riches. And it was only a hall! He swept through the portraits as he was led by the servant to the library to see the baron. He decided he'd ask master of Brenneburg to let him study the history of that place and his family someday.

When they stopped before the quite simple door with a latin inscription "library" above them the servant knocked three times and from inside they heard a quiet:

"Enter"

The servant opened the door and came in to announce Daniel.

"Master, Mr Daniel from England is here to see you."

"Very well." There came a sound of closing book. "Let him in and leave us alone."

The servant bowed with respect and started to back out.

"As you wish , Master."

Daniel looked after the leaving man and then turned back around and entered the warm room.

He saw a middle aged man with long white hair and golden eyes sitting in a red armchair before a fireplace. His features were sharp , he seemed both very young and very old. Young because of his physique and old because of those eyes that pierced through Daniel with intensity as if studying his very soul. He had an impression he's seen those eyes before. But he had no idea where or when.

The baron smiled slightly and motioned for Daniel to sit in another armchair next to his own.

"At last we meet Daniel. I hope the journey didn't tire you too much."

Daniel sat carefully and took off his coat. He winced feeling that all of his clothes were wet.

"The travel? No sir. It was quite good till it lasted. I had to walk quite long in the rain though."

"Ah yes. The people from the city fear this magic place for reasons unknown to me." Daniel wondered if he'd really heard amusement in the baron's voice.

"But where are my manners." He stood up and offered his hand to Daniel. "As you probably guessed I'm Alexander von Brennenburg, a baron of those lands you crossed."

Daniel hesitantly took the offered hand not minding the heat that suddenly spread through him. He looked into the golden eyes that suddenly brightened feeling as if they took claim of him and dragged him across to another dimension.

Suddenly he came back to himself and quickly dropped the warm hand of the baron. He could feel a slight blush on his cheeks. What happened to him? He was already embarrassing himself. What will the baron think of his rude behaviour? Staring at him like..

"I'll show you your room where you can wash and change into something more…" Baron took in the look of the wet creature before him. "-comfortable."

"Thank you very much baron." He smiled genuinely. He'd give very much to get rid of those clothes sticking to him.

"Please call me Alexander , Daniel. I think it's better if we talk about other matters tomorrow. You can unpack and make yourself accustomed to the castle. If you have any questions feel free to ask the servants. They will provide you with anything you might need."

I nodded and walked out after him. We were sharing the silence but I couldn't help but admire his strong back. I blushed some more. How stupid can you be Daniel ! It'd be better if you stopped those ridiculous thoughts. He never felt like that before. He had really no idea what has changed. He always desired women and now he acknowledged the allure of men? No.. maybe …after all the baron was quite handsome . So.. he was only stating a fact wasn't he? It didn't mean he liked the same gender in that way. Yes, that's right. Nothing to worry about.

They stopped before another door with a rose crest. There were lots of them , Daniel thought. It might have to have some part in this family history.

Alexander opened the door and told Daniel to walk in. He did and almost gasped.

"But…b-baro-, Alexander … it's too much . Surely I don't need such grand accommodations."

"It's nothing grand , really."

Nothing grand ? Daniel took in the dark wood furnitures, gold linings, huge four poster bed with satin laying on it and only waiting to take you into dreams. And that great window showing the wide forests below them. He wondered if the sun rises from that side of a castle..

"I'll leave you now to your own devices." Daniel still a bit dazed by this- his- room barely noticed when baron stopped before him and took his hand. He only thought about strange German customs when his palm was kissed with gentle lips. And again he got captivated when white hair head raised and he met those eyes straight on.

"I'll meet you at the supper Daniel. Please enjoy your stay."

Daniel only nodded , his mind still absent and his heart busy digesting all the emotions twirling inside of him.

When the door closed Daniel finally got himself in order. He used the adjoining bathroom- marveling at the bright stones decorating the walls- and redressed into new dry clothes.

When he went out he decided he was too tired for anything right now and lied down on the bed.

Soon enough a peaceful sleep claimed him for the first time in a month.

* * *

Anyone feel that the ending seemed a bit rushed? Well... I just was so tired.. please forgive meh? :O I'll be good I promise !

Daniel: You deserved it ! I was all wet becaose of you !

Me: Alexandder surely didn't mind though :3

Alex nods.

Daniel blushes and turns away : stupid perverted barons .


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there ! so here we have the third chapter. I had fun while writing it and I think it went out good but it's your opinion that counts after all ^^**

**Daniel: … What about my opinion!? Am I no one!? I demand you delete that rubbish this instant !**

**Shush Daniel ! You drive readers away ! We need to advertise ! ad-vert-ise! **

**Daniel (crosses his arms on his chest) : Hmpf …I bet that Alexander's creepy behavior drove them all away already.**

***Sigh* poor lad… he doesn't know it's Alexander who actually draws everyone in..**

* * *

**In shadows he sang to me- Chapter 3**

He felt them again. The touches against his skin. Burning and soothing at the same time. He felt how his shirt has ridden up and his stomach shivered under gentle ministrations. Daniel thought it felt good, so no need to wake up right? He breathed deeply and steadily until one of shadowy hands traveled up his chest and pitched the rosy bud it found there.

Daniel gasped and drowsily tried to wake up. His mind had trouble as his body already betrayed him but in the end he managed to sit up in bed and look frantically around.

Nothing. Only darkness. But not that coffin like that he slowly started becoming used to. No it was a normal darkness of night. From time to time lonely lightning ripped through the sky far away from his place of rest.

He messed his hair with his hand clenching his teeth. It came again. It must have been 'it' because there was never a case of him having such an inappropriate dream before. So the only conclusion was that it was not a dream.

He sighed deeply and threw the covers away. At least he got some sleep. Actually he felt better than he felt in a long, long time.

He went to the bathroom and refreshed himself under cold water of a shower. He was not in the mood to try to soak in a bath. He quickly dried himself after stepping out from the shower and put it around his waste. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. The baron- Alexander stood back to him and facing the window and looking at his lands soaked in rain. His hands were clasped behind his back. He couldn't see his face.

Daniel wondered if the baron heard the bathroom door open or will he be able to get his clothes that he laid on the bed before? He started walking aware of his nudity and somehow made it to the bed without a sound. He grabbed his clothes and wanted to quietly make his way back to the bathroom but that's when Alexander turned around to face him.

"Ah, had a nice sleep I hope, Daniel. I came to check on you as the supper will be ready shortly and I didn't want to send a servant to fetch you." Daniel fidgeted at the intense gaze that slid along his body appreciatively. "They are good servants but only one that you met yesterday knows English enough to communicate."

"I… see…" Daniel blushed and cursed in his head. That was so humiliating standing there without any clothes except the lone towel covering what's necessary and talking to this proud and confident men that spilled power everywhere. If he looked up instead of admiring his own feet he would see the smirk sent his way and knowing eyes brightening with delight at his flashed face. Instead he only heard the sound of boots moving and then said boots were in his line of vision as Alexander stood directly before him. One finger cupped his chin upwards to meet the gold eyes straight on.

"No need to feel ashamed Daniel. We are both men after all aren't we?" He then dropped his hand and started walking to the exit.

"Please, get dressed Daniel. I'll wait for you downstairs where I'll take you to dining room."

Did Daniel only imagined baron's strained voice when he told him to get dressed? Probably , he thought. No use to wonder about it anyway. He shook his head to clear it and replied:

"I'll be there shortly baron." At his words the doors closed and he released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

He plopped down on his bed and hid his face in hands. It wasn't even the second day and he was already making a fool of himself. In that rate the baron will refuse any help and kick him from the castle by the end of supper.

Oh right… supper, he'd better prepare. He stood back again and put on his clothes. Everything was in bluish color.

"_It makes your eyes stand out… and they are so beautiful…" _

He felt a sting of pain in his heart. Those words brought memories he claimed he'd forget. But the mind wasn't listening to him and simply laughed at his heart when it cried and bled.

He sighed and made his way outside his room. Then he went along the lit corridor with stone floor covered by red carpet. After some walking he found the staircase and went down one floor to see that the baron indeed was waiting for him.

"Ah here you are Daniel. Let's go, later if you'll want I'll show you around the castle a bit."

"Thank you, Alexander. I'd love that." He smiled unsurely at the baron and was given a very small smile in return. But the smile was honest and that's what counted to Daniel.

As they made their way through another corridors , they passed many more doors and portraits. More often than not there was a rose present , always the same one. Daniel decided it's a good time to ask as any.

"Alexander, may I ask about something?" He stopped before one of the paintings. The man on it suspiciously similar to the one next to him.

"Of course Daniel, what may it be?" He followed Daniel's eyes and saw the carved rose on the frame in it's right down corner.

"Ah yes, it's hard not to see the detail repeats almost wherever you look." They started walking again.

"As you may have guessed it is family history told from one generation to next."

If Daniel's ears could , they would stand to attention with his interest piqued.

"It is told that the first Lady in Brennenburg, Lady Veronique has loved roses to the point she didn't care for any man she met in her life. Maybe except her father. But Veronique was supposed to get married and have an heir to the family name. Of course she didn't want that. One man strictly chosen by her father managed to catch her attention though."

"How did he do it?" Daniel asked and he knew that his eyes were shining with curiosity as the baron smiled again at him.

"Very cleverly I must say. He told her that he'll show her the largest rose field in the world if she'll marry him. He described the place so alluringly to Veronique that she fell in love. Not with the man mind you. She agreed anyway and after they got married and had their wedding night he took her to Brennenburg."

"So there was a rose field here? It's hard to believe.."

"Yes , but there was. The biggest rose field in the world but few people knew it and those cherished the knowledge and didn't share it. When the pair arrived , Lady Veronique completely ignored her new husband in the favor of all the roses. The man got so angry and jealous as he loved Veronique dearly that he decide to burn the whole field."

Daniel stopped walking again and looked at the baron.

"Really? And he actually did it? In hope she'd love him?"

"As idiotic as it seems , he did. Lady Veronique was enraged. She divorced him and the tale tells no one ever saw him again. No one even remembers his name. That's how the Lady had her vengeance. She decided to have a home in this place although she cried every night for her lost roses."

"Didn't she want to make the rose field again? Surely if she got seeds …"

"The ground was so burnt it was impossible to grow anything here Daniel."

"So… she built a castle?"

They came through the open door lightened by great chandeliers and walked to the table covered with all kinds of foods.

"Yes. At that time it was said to be the most magnificent building in all of Europe. And so the Brennenburg line in gratitude of their creator remembers Lady Veronique."

They sat down.

"And did she made all those carvings? Rose details on furniture , doors, paintings?"

"It's said that as a field cannot bloom through the burnt ground it does so by those stone walls , and that roses appear wherever they want and whenever they want."

"Surely it's only a legend." Daniel snorted. "Things like this don't happen."

"Who knows." Alexander said with a thoughtful look. "Your predicament is like one of those legends as well."

"It's …!" Daniel wanted to shout but it ended in a whisper. "…different."

They ate in silence for some time. A servant poured them wine and left.

"And what happened with lady Veronique?"

Baron looked from his plate to find still so bright curious eyes watching him with almost a held breath.

"It's a story for another time Daniel. Do you know? Your eyes are very beautiful … and those clothes make them stand out even more."

Daniel dropped his fork with a clatter , his eyes widened in horror and pain.

"What… did you say?" Alexander replied with a small smirk.

"Anything's wrong Daniel?"

He looked down at his plate and took his fork again trying to calm his beating heart.

Just a coincidence… he couldn't know.. He took a deep breath and mumbled.

"I'm fine… it's nothing."

They finished eating in silence and after that Daniel informed Alexander he still didn't unpack and that he'd want to make it before going to sleep. He excused himself with a calm face and quickly left.

Alexander stood there for a few minutes sipping his wine. When he finished he threw the glass against the wall. The shattered pieces fell down to the floor and there they moved and reconnected to become the whole glass again.

"Night is close by Daniel. And shadows even closer…" He laughed quietly and then dissolved into shadows leaving an empty dining room.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah how did you liked it? Hated it?**

**Daniel (shouting): HATE IT !**

**Erm.. yeah I tried harder this time so I hope you appreciate my-**

**Daniel (still shouting): HATE IT !**

**-my struggle. And by the way that "rose story" was completely made up but I still like how it came out :D**

**Daniel (shouting and driving me mad) : HATE IT HATE IT !**

**And erm.. it just popped in my mind while writing the story.**

**Daniel (…) : HATE HATE HATE IT !**

**Daniel if you shout just once more… I'll tell Alexander to play patient and doctor with you.**

**Daniel : are you stupid or something ? why would we play like children..?**

**Alexander smirks and starts walking towards Daniel.**

**Daniel (backs away) : What ? No ! Leave me alone you freak! (turns away and tries to flee but is caught and gets *un*comfortable on Alexander's shoulder.**

**Bye Daniel *waves* Have fun !**

**Daniel : NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Bye readers *waves* see ya next time**


End file.
